Next Term
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: What will happen when Casey finds out that her college Room-mate is the annoying brown-eyed boy with the infuriating smirk? Written for Wynne11's songfic challenge! ***Dasey Oneshot***


**I did this for Wynne11's songfic challenge. The song isn't really a big part of it though. The prompt for the challenge is at the bottom. Please review and enjoy! Also, I don't really know much about University so I don't know if some of the things I said in here such as headmaster, emergency contact, etc. really do happen in college. Hopefully, I didn't do too bad. This is my longest one shot ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or One Week by Bare Naked Ladies.**

_____________________________________________________________________

Casey is a both a boy's name and a girls name.

It was mostly a girls name, so it wasn't often that people who hadn't met her assumed she was a boy. It had only happened a handful of times in her life.

What does that have to do with anything? Well it relates to the fact that Casey just got to Queens University, both her and her step-brother/ the bane of her existence _Derek,_ were going to. She knew that this would be nothing like home, her and Derek would never _have_ to see each other. She could avoid him at all costs and they could have extremely separate lives.

Anyway, back to the story, she just got to University and also got her schedule, which also included the name of her room mate in her dorm.

Name: Casey McDonald. Roommate: _Derek Venturi_

When Casey saw that, she started hyperventilating. Her and _Derek_, room-mates?! But this was supposed to be her time away from him! She then realized, they don't put boys and girls in the same room together! This was all just one big misunderstanding. She sighed with relief as she trudged down to the front office.

"Hello, I need to speak to the headmaster."

"What's your problem?" The lady at the front desk, (Mrs. Mandella, Casey saw her nameplate), stated.

"I have problems with my housing."

"Sit over there, he'll be right with you." Mrs. Mandella said with a bored expression.

She went over to sit down and was surprised when she saw the person sitting next to her.

"_Derek?"_

"_Casey?"_

"So I suppose you're here for the same reason I am." Casey said bitterly.

"I suppose your right." Derek said. "There is no way I want to be roomed with you, princess. I've had a enough of you these past three years."

"For once, we're actually on the same page. College was supposed to be me getting _away_ from you. Not me living with you for the next four years."

"Derek Venturi, Headmaster Wilson will see you now." Mrs. Mandella pointed out.

"Actually," Casey said jumping up, "Our problems are about the same thing, Can I go in with him?'

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, as I'm sure you've noticed, Headmaster Wilson, I am a girl." Derek snorted, and if the Headmaster wasn't there he would have said something about that being doubtful, Casey silenced him with a glare. "So Derek and I really shouldn't be rooming together."

"Yes, of course, Ms. McDonald. I understand. Let me just look at your file to see how this happened." He took out the file. "Oh well, well, well, Ms. McDonald. You certainly are the perfect student. Versatile extracurricular activities, Perfect 4.0 GPA…" Casey shrugged as if it was no big deal even though anyone who knew her knew it was, Derek rolled his eyes. "Wait, what's this? Mr. Venturi is listed as one of your emergency contacts. How do you two know each other?"

"Oh, that, well Derek's my stepbrother."

"Oh! You two are siblings?"

"_Step_ siblings." They both corrected.

"Well, that's just perfect. You two will continue to live with each other."

"_What?!"_

"There's an overflow from the student housing. There really is no other place for you to go. Since you two are step siblings, it shouldn't be a problem.

"But-" they both said.

"I'm sorry, there really is nothing else I can do. Maybe next term."

________________________________________________________________________

"You know this is all your fault." Derek said. They were unpacking their things. Well, actually, Casey was unpacking her things. Derek was just leaving his things, he knew eventually Casey would unpack them, trying to have an organized dorm.

"How is it _my_ fault?" Casey asked incredulously.

"Well, if your name wasn't Casey, which is both a girl _and_ boy's name, you (most likely, but you never know considering your looks) wouldn't be mistaken for a boy and then we would never have been roomed together in the first place!"

Casey huffed in annoyance.

"You're right Derek. I'm so _sorry_, that my mother and father decided to give me a name. that _yes_, is also a boy's name, but mostly a girl's name. I'm sorry that I didn't pipe up from my mother's womb and say 'No, don't do that.. 18 years from now I might be mistaken for a boy and have to live with the bane of my existence'. My bad, really." Casey snipped sarcastically.

Derek wrinkled his nose at the word womb but then after a moment of silence said, "Well, as long as you apologized."

"If anything this is _your_ fault, for your dad asking my mom to marry him in the first place!"

"Well, then it's your fault for your mom saying yes!"

"Yes, but it's _your_ fault for having the dad who came up with the idea in the first place!"

"Actually, it's entirely your fault, for completely ignoring 'Operation Disengagement' and asking my dad to marry your mom!"

"Hey, you were part of that too, jackass! I believe it's you who said 'yes, my dad will marry you!"

Somewhere, in the midst of the argument, they had unconsciously moved closer and closer, which they do often. Their faces were flushed, they were panting, and their chests were nearly touching.

"Can't we just say it's the fault of whoever set up the rooming? For immediately assuming Casey was the name of a boy and not reading through the rest of the file, to see that I am very much a girl." Casey suggested.

"Yeah… well actually, 'very much of a girl?" Derek said making air quotes, "that's debatable."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe we can try the separate side things again." Casey said.

They were both laying on their (separate, of course) beds, trying to think of ways to survive living together, alone, with nobody to stop their fighting, with_out_ killing each other.

"Huh?" Derek said, confused.

"You know, like when my mom and George and the kids went on a road trip over March break, and we used duct tape to keep to our respective sides of the house. We could do the whole roundabout thing so that we will be able to go to the bathroom, leave the dorm and have access to the mini fridge."

"Uhm… Case, if my memory is correct, that whole tape thing didn't work out so well."

"Oh, right. We ended up putting a meatloaf in the ficus and almost breaking the T.V. didn't we?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, then I guess that's out."

________________________________________________________________________

Eventually, Derek and Casey adjusted to live with each other. Even more than adjusted, they started to actually… enjoy it. I know, crazy right? But, even though they fought constantly, lately it was more of a playful banter than all out fighting. They started to get the same group of friends, so they usually hung out together. They ate dinner together every night and started to… slowly, develop a friendship. Actually, they had both started to develop… feelings for the other. They obviously hadn't told the other. But, they were past the stages of denial, they knew that they liked the other. But, if it were to ever come up, they would _denydenydeny. _They both knew, or rather thought, that the other had no feelings for them. They would just mask them until it went away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Case, where are you? Hurry up! I need the Prince!" Derek ranted into the phone.

"I'm on my way! Calm down, what do you need it for anyway?"

"I have a date with that chick from sociology. Kara or whatever."

Jealously bubbled up in Casey's throat. "You mean _Karen?_"

"Yeah, whatever."

"That slut? Really, Derek. Well, if you wanted the fastest way to get an STD, going out with her is definitely it."

"What's wrong, princess? You sound, _jealous_, or something."

"Jealous? Ha, Derek, you wish."

"Whatever Case, just get here soon."

"Yeah bye."

Casey sighed, and shut her phone. She knew she couldn't go on like this for too long. She got jealous every time Derek went on a date, and lately she has been a lot worse at hiding it. She wouldn't be able to hide her feelings soon. She just wished that Derek's feelings for her were requited. Life would be so much easier. She knew that her and Derek's relationship would be perfect. She couldn't describe it. It would be the perfect mixture of love and passion. They would fight but it would be wonderful. Casey sighed and turned on the radio to get her mind off of her and Derek's relationship.

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"_

_Five days since you laughed at me saying"Get that together come back and see me"_

_Three days since the living room_

_I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven mebut it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

_Hold it now and watch the hoodwink_

_As I make you stop, think_

_You'll think you're looking at Aquaman_

_I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss_

_I like the sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan_

_Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes_

_Big like LeAnn Rimes_

_Because I'm all about value_

_Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits_

_You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through_

_Gonna make a break and take a fake_

_I'd like a stinkin achin shake_

_I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours_

_Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know_

_The vertigo is gonna grow_

_Cause it's so dangerous,you'll have to sign a waiver_

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_

_Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad_

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean?_

_Well, you soon willI have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

_I have a history of taking off my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Threw your arms in the air and said "You're crazy"_

_Five days since you tackled me_

_I've still got the rug burns on both my knees_

_It's been three days since the afternoon_

_You realized it's not my fault not a moment too soon_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

_And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry_

_Chickity China the Chinese chicken_

_You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'_

_Watchin' X-Files with no lights on_

_We're dans la _

_hope the Smoking Man's in this one_

_Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic_

_Like Sting I'm tantric_

_Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy_

_Like Kurasawa I make mad films_

_Okay, I don't make films_

_But if I did they'd have a Samurai_

_Gonna get a set a' better clubs_

_Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs_

_Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing_

_Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon'_

_Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes_

_That make me think the wrong thing_

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad_

_Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad_

_I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral_

_Can't understand what I mean?_

_Well, you soon will_

_I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve_

_I have a history of losing my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me_

_Dropped your arms to your sidesand said "I'm sorry"_

_Five days since I laughed at you and said "You just did just what I thought you were gonna do"_

_Three days since the living room_

_We realized we're both to blame,but what could we do?_

_Yesterday you just smiled at me_

_Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

_It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry_

Wow, that is the perfect description of what Casey and Derek's relationship was like it was just scary. Isn't it such a sign that when she tries to think of a way to describe what her relationship with him would be like, a song that describes it perfectly comes on? That was it, Casey thought. She was sick of being scared, and if he laughed in her face like she figured he would, then at least he'd know.

________________________________________________________________________

"Finally! What took ya so long, princess? Well, whatever it was I gotta go." Derek said grabbing his leather jacket about to walk out the door.

"Derek, wait, there's something I need to say." Casey said. Derek was about to just tell her to wait until later but when he saw the look in her eyes, he decided it must be serious and decided to hear her out.

"Okay, listen. I love you. I'm _in love with you. _I don't think of you as a brother. In fact I never did. And I know its not requited and I don't expect anything from you. I just thought you should know. And if it's too awkward for you to have to live with me, then since I got a full ride scholarship, I will talk to my mom and dad about using my saved college money to buy my own apartment. I won't tell them the reason why, I'll just say it's because we couldn't get along and-" But Derek silenced her mouth… with his lips. He kissed her fervently with all the power he had in him.

After the mind-blowing kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers and said "I feel the same way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next Term_

"You know this is all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"I don't know. Just whenever something goes wrong, it always leads back to you, Derek Venturi."

"Oh yeah princess? Well-"

"You two again?" Mrs. Mandella said cutting him off.

"We're back. You see there's another problem with our rooming and-"

"Yeah? I don't care." Mrs. Mandella said rudely. "The Headmaster will see you now."

They went into the office of the headmaster.

"Ah. Derek, Casey, to what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"Yes, it's about our schedules. Our room-mates actually." Casey said politely.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"They're not each other." Derek said bluntly. "You put us with different people."

"You see, Headmaster." Casey said. "Last term, you left us with the impression that because we were step-siblings, we would be staying together. What changed?"

"Oh right, well, that was before you went from merely step-siblings to being a _couple_. I am under strict orders from your parents that you will _not_ be sharing a room no matter what."

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Fin.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it! The prompt I chose was: College is approaching, What happens when Casey find out who her new roommate is? I hope I did it justice! Please review!**


End file.
